


Love in an elevator

by MsPeppernose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete catch a moment alone in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an elevator

Pete followed Patrick across the hotel lobby to the elevator, the thick carpets soft underfoot. He watched Patrick press the button and the doors opened with a ping. They entered and the doors shut behind them leaving them alone and the rest of the work on the other side of the brass sliding doors. Patrick reached to the elevator controls and selected the button for the top floor. They always stayed on the top floor these days. The lift started with a hum and a soft jolt.

The doors were closed not more than five seconds when Pete launched towards Patrick, pulling him close and planing a wet kiss on his lips. "Here"? Patrick murmured into Pete's open mouth, kissing him back eagerly. "Do we have time"? They were used to grabbing quick moments alone whenever they could, away from prying eyes, but an elevator ride might be pushing their luck. Pete reached over and pressed the STOP button with a devilish grin "now we do". As soon as the lift came to a stop, Pete saw Patrick visibly relax. They had no intentions getting caught like this together. They would still have to be quick if they wanted their absence to go unnoticed but this at least had bought them some time.

Pete clumsily pushed Patrick against the wall of the elevator and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth and tasting him. His hands roaming over Patricks chest and down to his hips. Fuck he loved those hips. He kissed along his jaw line feeling the beginnings of soft stubble against his lips before tracing his mouth down Patrick's neck. He nipped at the flesh at his collar bone and pulled at the neck of Patrick's shirt to expose more skin. Damn, he wanted to leave a huge blatant obnoxious hickey on Patrick's neck, a bruise that would take days to heal. He wanted to mark him, to let a purple mark tell the world he was his as it turned to yellow and faded, but he thought the better for it and settled on making Patrick moan instead. In the commotion Patricks trademark hat was knocked from his head and landed on the floor at their feet. Pete ran his fingers through Patrick's hair, gently pulling on fistfuls of it. 

Pete's hands made their way to the waistband of Patrick's jeans, grazing the soft flesh on the curve of his stomach. His fingers quickly worked the belt and he shoved a hand inside. Patrick groaned at Pete's touch and his breathing caught in his throat as Pete wrapped his hand around his dick and squeezed tight. "So hard" he purred. Pete pushed Patricks jeans and boxer shorts down to his thighs, freeing his cock. He kissed messily into Patrick's mouth once more before dropping to his knees. 

Pete traced little wet kisses over Patrick's hips and stomach. He nipped at the soft skin and ran his tongue down the faint trail of hair. When he reached it's end he worked his tongue around the base of his dick before taking Patrick into his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around it tightly and swirled his tongue over the head. He felt Patrick's hips buck and he could hear his breathing falter. Pete smiled against Patrick's skin and began to hum "love in an elevator". Patrick swatted a hand against the back of Pete's head and laughed softly "shut up asshole, we don't have time for that" but the last word turned into a strangled moan as the vibrations from Pete's humming seemed to run through him. Pete looked back up at Patrick; his eyes were closed, his head leaning back and pressed against the elevator wall, he was biting his lip. He would never not get off looking at Patrick so turned on. 

Pete could tell that Patrick was coming undone but his mind turned to his own erection straining against his jeans. He was going to lose feeling in his legs if he didn't do something soon. He dropped a hand to his own crotch and fumbled with the zipper until he could free his own dick. The relief of just his own touch on it was amazing and it was just enough to take the edge off. He carried on working Patrick's cock. Patrick was coming apart; his breathing was rapid and his face was flushed like he was running a marathon. The pressure was building and Pete could feel it. And he fucking loved it. Patrick seemed to be having trouble keeping his hips flat against the wall of the elevator, every movement pete made causing them to tremble and buck against his mouth. He was mumbling swear words under his breath like a dirty sailor, and finally, the pressure built as far as it would go. Patrick's mumbling became incoherent and he came hard with a grunt, his eyes screwing shut as he struggled to stay upright. Pete felt Patrick's release hit the back of His throat with a start as he swallowed down the hot bitter liquid. He tried to catch his breath but Patrick was pulling him up for a kiss.

Pete kissed back willingly, grateful for the contact of Patrick's soft lips against his own. Patrick pressed his palm against Pete's crotch and Pete purred at the pressure. He felt Patrick rub in long strokes through his boxes but wrapped his fingers around Patrick's hand and pushed it away with a groan. He knew that they had been gone a while and if they stayed hidden for any longer, questions might be asked.

"What?" Patrick hummed, barely breaking the kiss.

"We gota get back, Trick" though it pained him in so many ways.

Patrick pressed his hand again to Pete's jeans. "What about this? We need to look after this", he squeezed again and Pete had to fight himself to pull Patrick's hand away a second time. He broke the kiss and look into Patrick's eyes. His lips twitched into a smile. "Pattycakes we're rooming together. There's loads of time for that".


End file.
